Barrissoka - Moments in Time
by Crimsonight
Summary: This is an anthology. Each chapter is a separate story with no order or connection to other chapters. This anthology focuses on various moments in the non-canon relationship of Barriss Offee and Ahsoka Tano (Barrissoka). The stories are obviously AU and may involve stronger deviations from the Clone Wars official canon timeline as I continue to write more.
1. Don't Stop

**Don't Stop  
**

A few days had passed since the destruction of the weapons factory on Geonosis and the incident with the brain worms aboard the Republic Pelta-class frigate. Jedi Padawan Learners Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee finished their medical treatments and were sent back to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant for a one week retreat. While they may have recovered physically, there was still a lot of emotional trauma that needed to heal and subside. They didn't need to stay together in the temple, but Barriss and Ahsoka couldn't help but be close to one another. Every time they went to their own quarters a cold, empty shroud fell over their hearts and minds.

A few days into their week off from their duties in the Clone Wars, they were meditating together in a focus chamber. Barriss was beginning to levitate slightly, but she couldn't get more than an inch or two off of the ground. There was a repetitive, abrasive noise that was distracting her focus. After abruptly losing her focus and feeling her butt smack on the floor for the third time she opened her eyes to look for the noise maker. It was Ahsoka. The young Togruta sat cross-legged with her eyes closed and seemed to be in perfect meditation with the exception of her hands. She was constantly scratching and poking at her right wrist under her red bracer.

Barriss tried to ignore her friend's itching, but she became curious on top of her inability to focus. So, she looked over at Ahsoka and inquired. "Is everything okay, Ahsoka? You seem to be scratching at your bracer like there's something stuck inside it."

Ahsoka didn't even realize she was scratching so noticeably. She immediately stopped and turned to look at her friend. "It's just a scrape. I never was very good at leaving things like this alone to heal." Ahsoka forced herself to leave it alone and smiled at Barriss a little embarrassed.

"May I see?" Barriss inquired.

"Umm, sure…" Ahsoka agreed and took off her bracer. It was no mere scrape. It was a very deep cut just past the back of her hand on her wrist.

"This is a lot more than a scrape! It's very deep. We've been meditating and reflecting ever since we got back from our mission together. How did this happen?" Barriss held Ahsoka's hand and analyzed the wound. The amount of worry and compassion in her voice took Ahsoka off guard but she couldn't help but love hearing it. Barriss was usually the more distant, calculating Padawan out of the two of them.

"When you… I mean, 'brain worm you,' Force pushed a glass panel into shards towards me one of the shards managed to slip under my bracer. I guess the Clones missed it when we were getting medical treatment at the space station. It's doesn't even hurt. It's just itchy." Ahsoka tried to shrug it off. The last thing she wanted was for Barriss to feel even worse over what happened. Ahsoka didn't want to see her best friend fall apart into tears again like she did when she first woke up on the medical station.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Barriss' guilt sounded like it was rising by the second.

"There's nothing to tell. It will heal." Ahsoka pulled her arm away and put her hand over the wound trying to remove the source of sadness for Barriss. She put on a brave smile and pretended to get back to meditating.

"Ahsoka, you should've told me." Rather than hurt or guilt-ridden, Barriss almost sounded reassuring.

"Why? I don't hold it against you or anything." Ahsoka was very confused and stopped pretending to meditate.

"I could've healed you days ago." Barriss let a smile creep onto her face as she reached out her hands towards Ahsoka.

"Really? You can do that?" Ahsoka smiled and relaxed a little when she looked at Barriss. The young Mirialan had a newfound confidence in her face and posture. Her olive-green hands looked like hands of an angel as the setting Coruscant sun shone through the windows across them.

"Yes, Ahsoka. I'm a Jedi Healer. Here…" Ahsoka placed her right hand in Barriss'. A blue glow started emanating and swirling around the cut. The blue light danced and pulsed around their hands. Barriss' eyes were on Ahsoka's while Ahsoka's eyes were fixed on the blue, swirling light. A soothing and yet invigorating sensation overtook Ahsoka and she closed her eyes.

As Barriss was healing her, Ahsoka felt such an immense amount of warmth and comfort. It was as if their spirits were holding hands as well. She could feel the warmth of Barriss' presence so strongly as the healing was going on. The Force connection with Barriss made her feel confident, desired, but more than anything else, at home. With her heart and mind attuned with Barriss' the two Padawans felt a warmth that they had never known. A tingling feeling danced down their backs as they began to breathe heavier.

After such a moment that felt far too short, Ahsoka started feeling the warmth retreat. She opened her eyes to see the healed cut and the blue light vanishing slowly. Barriss began to remove her hands from Ahsoka's reluctantly. Ahsoka wasn't quite sure what she had just experienced, but she was certain that she didn't want it to end. She whispered while still staring at where the blue light had just disappeared. "Don't stop…"

Their eyes met briefly before looking away in shyness. After a moment of bashful silence, Barriss' hand slowly reached over and clasped around Ahsoka's. They both breathed in deeply as their eyes closed. Barriss whispered to Ahsoka. "I won't…"


	2. I'm Yours

**I'm Yours**

Barriss knocked yet again on the Padawan living quarters. "You know, Ahsoka, I was under the impression that us both having a day off from the war meant that we would actually spend some time together." She was normally the more patient of the two Padawan Learners, but days like this one were far too few and far between to spend waiting awkwardly in the halls of the Jedi Temple. "Ahsoka!" Barriss knocked again. Jedi Master Kit Fisto walked by with a concerned look. Barriss, once seeing him, immediately shrunk back down to her normal, timid posture and bowed respectively. Kit shared his iconic 'no worries' grin and continued walking down the hall.

"Are you ready to see the new me?" Ahsoka Tano asked from inside her room. "Or have I made you wait so long that I should be afraid of opening the door?" Her playful attitude never ceased to pull at least a small smile on Barriss' face.

"A neebray manta could have been born, lived a long life and died of old age in the time I've been waiting here! Open up!" Barriss couldn't wait any longer to see Ahsoka's new outfit. The tube top was getting a little… tight for Ahsoka's age. That didn't bother Barriss any, but even Senator Amidala had suggested a change of clothes for Ahsoka's more mature body.

"I thought you're the patient one out of us. What could possibly have you so on edge?" Ahsoka teased Barriss from the other side of the still locked door.

"Ahsoka!" Barriss almost shouted. She was teased enough. After Ahsoka was able to stop laughing at her friend's outburst, she finally hit a switch and the door slid open. Barriss walked in to see Ahsoka striking a cute pose and twirling in place. She may have been growing up, but she still had the spirit of a Jedi Youngling. Barriss slowed to a stop as if paralyzed as the door to the small room closed behind her.

Barriss' eyes were feasting upon the sight of Ahsoka's body in her new outfit as beams of sunlight caressed her orange skin through the single window opposite the door. Ahsoka wore a backless, red dress made out of the same material as her old tube top and skirt. It had a modest opening on her chest and the skirt part was a bit shorter than her last skirt. She was also wearing new red armbands, four on each upper arm, with cutout corners along the outside to make a diamond shape between each one. Her belt was replaced by a very similar one only this one was doubled so that Ahsoka could holster a second lightsaber. Ahsoka had been talking about adding a shoto lightsaber to her fighting style for some time. The final new addition was her tights. She had swapped out her white ones for dark grey tights with diamond cutouts going along the outside of her legs. The diamonds went as far as could be seen from the edge of her boots to just under her dress.

Ahsoka snapped her body into a few different poses as Barriss gazed upon her wide-eyed with her mouth hanging open. After Ahsoka was done posing in her new outfit she let Barriss come out of the spell in her own time. Her body tingled with the sensation of Barriss' eyes reaching every detail in every area. Once she saw that Barriss was lost in the moment, Ahsoka finally spoke to pull her friend back into the present. "So… you like?"

Barriss immediately realized how much she was mesmerized at Ahsoka's outfit and quickly tried to return to her normal, controlled self to no avail. She rubbed her dried-out eyes and licked her lips. She apparently had also stopped breathing. Ahsoka chuckled a little as Barriss came out of her spell as quickly as she could. Once she had caught her breath and returned to a more normal state of being, she looked at Ahsoka's legs and arms with curiosity. "I like the diamonds you have cut out on your legs and how your armbands create diamonds between them. It looks like you put a lot of time and effort into this outfit."

"I must admit, Barriss, I was inspired by you." Ahsoka looked anywhere but into Barriss' eyes feeling a little embarrassed at the confession.

"Really? You mean my tattoos?" Barriss' face lit up with joy.

"Yeah. I know they have specific meanings and all, but to me those diamonds on your face and hands are part of what makes you beautiful. And now, every time I look in the mirror I will be reminded of you." Ahsoka finally met Barriss' gaze. The two of them stood admiring each other in silence for a little bit. Starting to get a little uncomfortable with all of the attention, Ahsoka looked down and noticed that Barriss was holding her hands behind her back as if she was fiddling with something. "What are you hiding back there?" Ahsoka asked playfully.

Barriss had forgotten for a moment, but immediately started blushing as she thought of the object in her hand. Eager for the chance to get closer to Ahsoka, Barriss decided to be equally playful. "Oh, nothing…" a mischievous grin crept across her face.

"Barriss, now you know that only makes me even more curious!" Ahsoka stepped forward closing what little distance there was left between them. Her blue eyes shimmered like crystals in the low lighting of the room only inches away from Barriss'. Keeping Barriss' gaze, Ahsoka tried to sneak her hand around Barriss' waist to get at the mystery object. Ahsoka focused on her hands but Barriss was staring right back at Ahsoka with her sapphire blue eyes. A quick moment before Ahsoka would have swiped the object Barriss let go of inhibitions and leaned into a kiss.

A surge of warmth and tingles danced through their bodies as everything around them faded into the moment. The floor disappeared beneath their feat as they ascended into a timeless, ethereal moment. They had each 'pecked' a kiss on each other's cheeks in the past, but this was the first time their mouths opened and their lips caressed one another's. Ahsoka's hands slid up Barriss' back under her cloak to keep the two girls pulled together in a tight embrace. Barriss wrapped both of her arms around the beautiful togruta's body and used her free hand to massage Ahsoka's back lekku. The gentle massage sent ecstatic chills all over Ahsoka's body. Tremors of tingles surged through the Togruta girl's body so strongly that Barriss could feel them as Ahsoka whimpered through the kiss.

After the infinite moment, Barriss pulled gently away first. Ahsoka gasped for air in the most pleasurable way. Barriss had taken her breath away quite literally. When Ahsoka slowly opened her eyes to gaze upon Barriss in a new light her eyes instead settled on something in between them. Barriss held up a small, red box with a simple clasp. Ahsoka studied the box for a moment before taking it. Barriss smiled and explained as Ahsoka opened the box. "I know it is a little late, but I wanted to get you something anyways. Happy birthday, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka opened the small box to reveal a small, gold diamond pendant attached to a gold choker chain. It was simple and humble like any Jedi jewelry would be, but there was something else about the diamond pendant that was familiar to Ahsoka. After a moment she put the connections together in her mind and looked at Barriss. "The diamond… it is the same shape and size as the ones on your face." Ahsoka's face was somewhere between excitement and happy tears as she looked longingly at Barriss.

"We mirialans tattoo geometric markings on our faces and hands as symbols of accomplishment or aptitude. It means we've earned something very precious or valuable that we will have for the rest of our lives." Barriss smiled gently as she took the choker necklace out of the box and placed it around Ahsoka's neck. The gold pendant rested beautifully on the deep red fabric of Ahsoka's dress. "Tattoos are what my people do, but we also have other means of presenting these symbols like pendants and paintings."

"What does a single diamond mean? What have I accomplished or earned?" Ahsoka's curiosity was the only thing keeping herself from embracing Barriss with another passionate kiss. It was so intense and so amazing she was dying for another kiss especially as Barriss was speaking.

"We often give ourselves tattoos symmetrically. So, they are usually in pairs. A single diamond represents something far more precious; something you can only get once in a lifetime. The single diamond on my nose was given to me when I was accepted into the Jedi Order." Ahsoka was hanging on Barriss' every word. Her soothing and gentle voice was almost hypnotic. Barriss caressed Ahsoka's face with her right hand and placed her left on Ahsoka's shoulder. "This diamond is a gift from me. It doesn't represent an accomplishment or an aptitude, but rather something you've obtained."

"What have I obtained, Barriss?" Ahsoka was completely enthralled in Barriss' every breath.

"My heart, Ahsoka. You have my heart. This necklace with the single diamond pendant means that I'm yours." Before Barriss could say another word, Ahsoka grabbed Barriss and pulled them together in another passionate kiss. Tears of joy trickled down her orange cheeks as even the Force flowed through and between them. They held each other so tightly it almost hurt but neither could stop. The two girls finally released each others' lips once they were excessively starved of air. They still held each other close and cherished the sight of each other. Barriss leaned her head forward and rested her forehead against Ahsoka's allowing their noses to touch for a mandalorian kiss. After a few gentle kisses, Barriss stood upright once more and admired the gold diamond on Ahsoka's neck. Ahsoka placed a hand on her new necklace as she looked at the beautiful Mirialan girl. "Barriss…" She whispered.

"Ahsoka…" Barriss whispered back.

"I'm yours too."


	3. Reverie

**Reverie**

Nightmares replaying the terrible incident assaulted Barriss' mind every time she tried to sleep. While meditation did ease her restlessness to a certain point during her medical leave, she could only find true solace when in the company of Ahsoka. Though Ahsoka never blamed Barriss for anything, Barriss still felt a lot of guilt over what happened. Ahsoka's presence was reassuring and comforting; it was in solitude where Barriss' mind would dwell and lament. There were days where they never left each other's side.

Barriss Offee and Ahsoka Tano were given a clean bill of health and were able to finally leave the medical station. While their bodies were fully recovered, the emotional impact from the Geonosian brain worm incident was something that couldn't be healed by any amount of bacta. Eleven days had passed since that horrific mission. To lose your own will and be trapped as a prisoner inside your own body is trauma enough. To then witness your own hands raising a blade to your best friend… that wound turns into a scar that changes you.

Their transport was considerably larger than the frigate that they were on previously, so they were assigned their own rooms. Cleared to return to Coruscant, the two Jedi Padawans would soon be separated and thrust back into the seemingly endless Clone Wars. Since their transport had an evening departure, they at least could rest for one more night. Well, Ahsoka could rest anyways…

Barriss tossed and turned in her designated crew quarters. It was a cramped room with one small window. She found the soft blue light of hyperspace unusually unsettling. Those streaks of light brought her ever-closer to more war, more chances of falling victim to unknown evils. She closed her eyes to block the light out, but closed eyes meant falling asleep and another assault of nightmares. Barriss tried to focus on Ahsoka's words during their previous conversations. The reassurances and affirmations that Ahsoka gave her were helpful. They took the edge off, but Barriss was stuck between two evils and meditation was near impossible that night. In a fit of frustration, Barriss abandoned her bed, grabbed her blue cloak and set out into the halls of the ship. If she was going to be alone with her thoughts, she figured she might as well walk off some of her restlessness.

A little while later, Ahsoka was sleeping soundly in her quarters. A room identical to the one Barriss was assigned to, Ahsoka found it cozy enough and fell asleep rather quickly after a day of final checkups. Amidst her bold yet kind of cute snoring, there was a very timid knock on her door. It was barely loud enough to call it a knock, but it was enough for Ahsoka to hear. Slowly, she opened her sky blue eyes to see her door open. Timidly standing in the hallway, Barriss seemed a lot shyer than normal which was saying a lot. The Mirialan Padawan picked at her nails and fidgeted with her cloak's hood as she stood trying to figure out what to say.

It took Barriss' eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness of Ahsoka's room. Once she could see the young Togruta curled up in her bed, Barriss turned to leave. "Sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you," Barriss whispered.

Before Barriss could close the door though, Ahsoka sat up in her bed about half way and spoke in a groggy but cheerful voice. "Hey, Barriss, Come in."

"Are you sure?" Barriss asked timidly without turning around.

"Of course," Ahsoka smiled and motioned for her friend to come into her quarters. Barriss smiled gently and stepped into the room. Ahsoka sat up completely and moved to one side of her bed to give Barriss a place to sit. "What's on your mind?"

Barriss shut the door, leaving no light in the small crew quarters aside from the soft blues of hyperspace from the lone window. Ahsoka's eyes were adjusted to the dark and Barriss didn't want to disturb the relaxing atmosphere any more than she already had. She stood near the door for a moment trying to figure out what to say while Ahsoka patiently smiled. "I… I was walking the halls and…"

"You're still having trouble sleeping, aren't you?" Ahsoka asked with care and concern.

"Every time I close my eyes," Barriss replied. She came over and sat down next to her friend on the bed. The streaks of blue light outside was a perfect balance of Ahsoka's sky blue eyes and Barriss' sapphire blue eyes. "I don't really understand why being near you puts my mind at ease."

Ahsoka placed a hand on Barriss' shoulder and massaged it gently. "Maybe it is because you don't let a lot of people in. You're always trying to be so proper and mature."

"No," Barriss said hardly above a whisper. "That's not it at all. You see me, Ahsoka. Unlike everyone else I've met, you see me for who I am, not what I am. I'm not just a Jedi, a student, a commander, or a healer to you."

"You're Barriss; you're my friend," Ahsoka said with a comforting smile.

"No one else sees me that way," Barriss' trepidation was shaking her words as she spoke. "I'd like to show you something if I may."

"You can share anything with me," Ahsoka's words were like waves of serenity on Barriss' heart.

Barriss moved down the bed a little and turned to face Ahsoka directly. "You see me for who I am on the inside and treat me like a real friend rather than just an acquaintance. Perhaps it is due to my reserved nature, but I've never met anyone who sees me like you do. So, I'd like you to see me on the outside as you already do on the inside."

"Barriss, I'm glad that you appreciate our friendship, but I'm not sure what you're talking about. I'm looking right at you," Ahsoka tried to remain comforting in her words. After all, the issue was that Barriss couldn't sleep, so comfort was a priority.

Barriss lowered her hood and slowly removed her head sock with her eyes closed. Ahsoka realized that Barriss was giving her a glimpse underneath Barriss' Mirialan modesty. As Barriss' head sock folded away, dark lavender hair fell to each side of her face and fell to just above her shoulders. After running her fingers through her hair to catch any possible rebellious strands, Barriss opened her eyes with a nervous smile.

Ahsoka was speechless for a moment. It was a part of Barriss that she thought she'd never see. After realizing how Barriss was starting to feel very vulnerable and exposed, Ahsoka spoke up. "Barriss, you're beautiful!"

Barriss looked away with a small, bashful smile. "In my culture, only my family members are allowed to see my hair. I… I consider you to be more than just a friend, Ahsoka."

"You look lovely," Ahsoka said affectionately as she placed her hand on Barriss' cheek. Before she could say anything else, Barriss lunged forward impulsively for a strong but brief kiss. She then quickly pulled away.

"I… I'm sorry!" Barriss whimpered with a tinge of fear. Ahsoka took a moment to collect her thoughts on what had just happened. She looked at Barriss who was fidgeting with her hood nervously and considering make a mad dash for the door.

Ahsoka started smiling warmly and pulled Barriss forward for another kiss, this one far longer and more passionate. When their lips released each other, they lingered nearly close enough to kiss again as Ahsoka whispered. "I… I consider you to be more than a friend too, Barriss."

Tears of joy welled up in Barriss' eyes as she leaned forward and returned Ahsoka's kiss. The awkward and abrasive pecks became soft and smooth as they slowly learned from each other how to kiss for the first time. Both novices in the realm of intimacy, they hadn't yet figured out to breathe through their noses as they kissed and were sporadically separating their lips to catch their breath. Slow kisses transformed into a tight, affectionate embrace. Their embrace slowly transformed into the two Padawans lying on the bed next to each other. Barriss lovingly massaged Ahsoka's lekku as Ahsoka ran her fingers through Barriss' hair.

Their warm, intimate embrace under the soft blue lights of hyperspace was a total immersion into serenity. Ahsoka's fingers running through Barriss' hair sent pleasurable chills down the Mirialan girl's back and her eyes began to slowly close. She fought it, but Ahsoka started whispering sweet words to her companion in an effort to relax Barriss even further. Barriss spoke from under heavy eyelids. "This is the happiest moment of my life, and I can't stay awake."

"Rest peacefully, Barriss," Ahsoka whispered as she continued running her fingers through Barriss' hair. "I'll protect you from those bad dreams."


End file.
